


Here to Help

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Donnie, Hormones, M/M, Rough Sex, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: Donnie is always happy to help his brother, no matter the case.





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I normally would post this kind of thing on my other account, but I didn't have the time to log into that one, so here ya go.

      From the multiple clocks scattered across Donnie's desk, it was five after three in the morning; no one was awake besides himself, as far as he knew, which wasn't a first for this household—he was typically the last to sleep. If he did at all, anyway.  
      The motion-activated sensor that he was currently in the process of making out of an old alarm clock was, however surprisingly, coming along nicely. It was almost complete, he just needed to sauter the wires on the battery pack together, wrap it all up in electical tape, then seal it in waterproof encasing so that—  
      A footstep behind him, then another, two rather uneasy steps that came to a stop just as he turned around to see who it was. "H-hey, Donnie," Raph said, voice trembling a bit. He grabbed onto Donnie's shoulders with his brows furrowed and dipped, one eye squeezed shut, and lips pulled up into a crooked, shaky smile. "Question f-for ya."  
      Weird, usually Raph would just do or say something, _then_ question him about it, not the other way around... However, Don wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be his moral compass, so he said, holding Raph's waist, "Sure! What is it, Raph?"  
      "Y-y' read all them books about science, biology, 'n medical shit, right?"  
      Donnie raised a brow, but answered. "Yeah, why?"  
      Raph's grip on Donnie's shoulders tightened and his nails dug into his skin a little, making Donnie squirm somewhat from both discomfort and strange excitement, though he largely ignored both reactions. "Because I—" Raph began, eyes looking everywhere but Don's own. "I've been feelin' kinda weird lately,"  
      Donnie waited for him to finish, but upon receiving no continuation, he waved his hand for him to go on. "And?"  
      "I-I dunno," Raph shrugged, chewing his lip. "Been feelin' real hot, like my body's always on fire, an' I've been on edge a lot more."  
      "Aren't you always on edge?" Don joked—an attempt to make Raph feel better. It worked, kinda, Raph breathing out a half-laugh. "Anything else?"  
      He led his brother over to his lab desk and sat him down in the swivel stool, setting to work on tying off his arm and taking his temperature. "Uhm, been feelin' tight, right here," Raph motioned over his lower abdomen—Don noted that his hand was trembling somewhat. "Real warm, too. A-and my hands, dey won't stop shakin'."  
      Frowning, Donnie turned up his mouth and took out the thermometer, which read 105 degrees; he knew Raph liked to keep his body temperature around 84 degrees, so for him this was extremely unusual—he _hated_ being hot. "How long have you been feeling like this? I haven't really noticed a change," He asked, removing a sterile needle from its plastic casing so he could draw blood.  
      Raph covered his eyes with his free hand as the needle was pushed into his arm, his breathing starting to become a little uneven. "Like a week, maybe? I don't fuckin' know, Don, it comes 'n goes, usually when I'm here, trynna fuckin' sleep."  
      As much as Donnie wanted to laugh, he knew it'd only make Raph either punch him or reject his help, so he kept his giggles to himself. "I see," He drew blood and swabbed the injection site clean, smacking a plain band-aid over it before taking the blood and dropping some onto a glass slide, pushing it into place on the stage. He peered through the eyepiece and focused the coarse and fine adjustments, carefully examining the blood sample and subconsciously making little "Hmm" sounds. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the sample, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything wrong. Grabbing a wooden depressor, he scraped Raph's mouth for saliva and scooped it onto a clean slide, examining this, as well.  
      Those results told a _much_ different story than the blood had; raised testosterone levels, much higher than Raph's usually were, along with some odd chemicals he wasn't familiar with. He would need to test this further, but for now he could give Raph a reasonable answer. "Well, bro, you're not dying," He told him, tossing the slide in the garbage in favour of a collection tube and another depressor, "You've just got imbalanced hormones, as far as I can tell. I'll need to do more research, but for now you should invest in proper dieting and a regular sleep schedule."  
      Raph opened his mouth so that Don could collect more saliva, not saying a word until he was done, then grumbling, "What kinda 'proper dieting' can a turtle get in da sewers?"  
      Donnie smiled as he put the sample in his medical cooler. "We can go up top to find you something. I'm sure Master Splinter won't mind if it's for your health,"  
      Raph smirked, but there was something... different about it. Donnie couldn't tell what it was, but it made his chest tighten regardless. "You should get some sleep. I'll let you know what I find in the morning." He told him.  
      "Aight. See ya, Donnie, don't work too hard," Raph smacked his shell softer than usual, his hand grazing it rather than pulling away immediately. Don chalked that up to fatigue and waved at him.  
      "Goodnight, bro, sleep well."  
      "I'll try,"

      Unfortunately, Donnie ended up falling asleep trying to finish his motion sensor, so he didn't get to start on testing Raph's saliva; thankfully and luckily, Master Splinter was gone when he woke up, which allowed him to go up to the surface to get Raph some testosterone-lowering foods with only minor protests from Leo. Mikey wanted to come with, which he said no to, Leo was following orders, and Raph wasn't around, so it was just himself making the trek upwards. He usually wouldn't go up during rush hour, but where he needed to go wasn't far and was usually unpopulated, that and it was winter, allowing him to dress up rather heavily without fear of being stared at.  
      He needed licorice, flaxseed, and spearmint primarily, all of which had the most drastic effects on testosterone—especially the licorice. Though he would just take the licorice, make it into pills, and have Raph take those, he wanted Raph to have a variety of things to chose from when it came to managing his hormones, since, you know, they were _his_ hormones and all.  
      Traversing the side streets and rooftops for half an hour brought him to the organic food and medicine store he was looking for. It was closing soon, so he quickly ran in and bought a bag of flaxseed, a jar of licorice root, and a planter of fresh spearmint (all of which was more expensive than he'd anticipated), tossing the money on the counter before quickly darting outside and back down into the sewers with his plastic bags sounding his exit and entrance. He came up a few buildings over and hopped rooftops to get back to the grate he went up from initially, jumping back down—  
      "Jesus Christ!"  
      Almost colliding with Raph was how he landed, their noses and feet nearly touching upon Donnie standing back up straight. "Raph! Hey, where'd ya go? I went up to get you your stuff by myself," He said, shaking the bag in his hand.  
      "S-sorry Don, I—" Raph rubbed his hand over his face and took a few steps back, his exhaled breath shaking along with his hands. "I ain't... feelin' so hot, bro. Whatever the hell's wrong wid me, the h-hormones 'r whatever, it's gotten worse."  
      Their eyes met, and Donnie could've sworn he saw something feral in Raph's. _"I feel like I'm gonna fucking explode,"_  
      Don was frozen in place for a second from the sheer intensity of their locked gazes, the dilation of Raph's pupils and his pointy incisors peeking past his top and bottom lips causing him swallow hard. "U-uh," He tried to say, managing to tear his eyes from him to his bag, rifling through it for the flaxseed. "Here, try some of this, i-it'll help, uh, with—"  
      Two warm, calloused hands pushed him rather roughly up against the sewer wall, Raph pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, the other gripping the bottom of his jaw and top of his neck, though gently. _"Don,"_ He growled, his voice ending in a quiet whimper, "I-I need, I need to—"  
      There was a soft sound somewhere downwards, but Donnie was too scared to look away from the face in front of him; a slightly wet warmth pressed against his lower abdomen, Raph's face screwing up into one of desperation upon immediate contact, an uncharacteristically high-pitched whine escaping him on an exhale. Donnie was confused until he looked down at where they were touching and saw—  
      "Raph!" He cried, eyes wide and heart skipping a beat in his chest— _Raph's dick was on him._ And it was _hard._  
      "What's wrong wid' me, Donnie?" Raph panted, tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth and hips thrusting a bit into his hand and over Don's plasteron.  
      Donnie wasn't listening, at least not entirely; his full attention was fixated on the hard, leaking cock almost slotting between the entrance of his sheath, making the blood rush to the dick hidden inside so quickly he felt lightheaded. It felt like he was burning all over, which then caused him to remember what Raph had said last night. "Y-you're horny, Raph," He said in a rasp, lifting his gaze to his brother with a racing heart. Clearing his throat, he went on, "Testosterone imbalance can cause a hyperactive sex drive, wh-which is probably what's..." He looked back down and licked his lips out of nervousness. "What's happening now."  
      No response from Raph. Donnie was about to ask him what was wrong when he was suddenly kissed, a warm tongue sliding rather erotically past his lips to caress his own in a wet tangle that had him shaking, arching outwards a bit to try and gain some friction on his now fully hard dick. Raph still had his hands pinned to the wall, which was kind of driving him a little nuts if he was being honest, because he was quickly getting too aroused to think properly and desperately wanted to get off. Raph pulled back with a small whimper, free hand encircling both of their dicks and squeezing gently. "Is this ok?" He asked in a somewhat rushed voice while starting to jerk them both off, nipping at Donnie's lips and jaw. "W-we can stop if you..."  
      In his heart, Donnie knew he should say no, that he should stop this now before things went even further than they already had, before they acted on desires they'd later regret, but he just—couldn't. Even if he'd wanted to. Besides, this is what Raph needed to feel better, right? So, gut twisting into knots, he flicked his tongue out to lick Raph's lips, pulling him with it into another deep, sexually charged, arousing kiss that not only had Donnie's head spinning, but Raph groaning, as well.  
      Speech was adandoned as they made out and rutted against each other in heated motions, Donnie moaning into his mouth, trembling as his orgasm drew nearer at the hands of Raph, whose actions grew increasingly more desperate the longer they touched. Don felt Raph let go of both his wrists and their dicks to instead grab his legs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist, saying in a rasp after he pulled away from the kiss, "Keep 'em there."  
      Donnie opened his eyes a little and nodded. "O-ok, yeah," He mumbled.  
      Raph's face was flushed a deep green and his countenance was full of lust; eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted and gleaming with saliva both his own and not, eyebrows dipped and knitted together, his breathing ragged as it exhaled his chest. Jesus, he looked... really sexy. Don never thought he'd ever use that word to describe someone in his life, especially not his own brother, but there was always a first time for everything, he guessed. However, he couldn't really be thinking about that right now, since Raph was prodding at his hole with his cock without prep. "Hold on, Raphie," He said, removing one of his hands from around Raph's shoulders. "Y-you need to stretch m-me first, like this."  
      Unfortunately, there wasn't any decent lube around, so that meant he'd have to use saliva for this (wouldn't be the first time, really); biting his lip, he stuck two of his three fingers into Raph's mouth and instructed, "Wet these, please?"  
      They made eye contact as Raph swirled his tongue around the fingers, suckling on them and getting them sufficiently wet. The sensation was unbearably arousing, almost making Donnie come right then and there, much to his embarrassment—thankfully, Raph spit them out before that happened.  
      Covering his face with one hand, Don slipped one of the wet fingers inside himself and worked it around, thrusting in and out to get himself used to the feeling. This wasn't the first time he'd done this; sometimes, when everyone else was asleep and he'd get bored of whatever he was working on, he'd touch himself, either jacking off, fingering himself, or both. Both was his favourite. "It'll be nice t-to... do this with something o-other than my hand," He huffed, chest heaving as he slid the second finger in.  
      "You've done this before?" Raph asked in a rough voice.  
      Donnie nodded, eyes meeting Raph's. There was a dark, almost feral expression in them that had Don's heart leaping into his throat. "Why d-do you keep looking at me like that..?"  
      Raph raked his eyes over him before responding, "Ya turn me on."  
      Don grunted at how much more sensitive that made him, his fingers brushing over his prostate causing his thighs to tremble even worse. _"Shit,"_ He hissed, though not of his own volition, his cheeks warming because of it.  
      Somewhat roughly, Raph pulled Don's hand away from his ass, again pinning them above his head right as he shoved his cock into his now relaxed hole, the sudden intrusion yanking a high-pitched cry from him that echoed off the walls of the sewers. "Did dat hurt?" Raph asked.  
      "Ahh... Just, shocking,"  
      There was no movement for a short time so that Donnie could get used to the feeling of something so big inside of him, but it didn't last very long. Raph pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, Donnie shouting, "Fuck!"  
      "Jesus, Don," Raph grunted, his arms and legs shaking, "F-feels really good."  
      Donnie didn't respond—he couldn't, really. The overwhelming sensation of being filled to capacity, having his prostate assaulted at a constant rate, was simply too much for him to be able to think, let alone _talk_ anymore; rather, he was left a weak, mewling mess, his face buried in his arm and hot mouth open and drooling against the skin there, eyes squeezed shut and brows dipped. "Hah... Mm, _fuck,_ Raph..."  
      Raph kept up an almost feverish pace of pounding in and out of him, thrusting in time with him now pumping his cock. He began to lick all over and suckle on the exposed skin of Don's neck, Donnie moaning at the hickies forming there; he never would've thought himself into that kind of thing, being marked, but right now it was the most erotic thing in the world to him, bringing his orgasm that much closer.  
      "Donnie... baby..." Raph groaned, pushing his body as close to Donnie's as he could. "Makin' me ssso horny,"  
      "Stop..."  
      "'s true," Raph squeezed Don's cock and slammed directly into his prostate simultaneously, ripping a low, gutteral moan from him. "J'st lookin' at ya is enough t' m-make me lose it."  
      Donnie's newfound sexual ego flared in his chest, shooting directly to his groin in a hot squeeze that made both himself and his dick weep. "Please, p-please—"  
      An animalistic growl rolled from Raph's chest like thunder, vibrating through Don as though Raph were touching his insides physically, driving him to shout, "Oh _Jesus Christ,_ Raph!"  
      "If y-you don't shut up, baby, I'm—"  
      Raph thrusted even harder and faster somehow, pulling him even closer, seemingly incapable of making any intelligible sound past whines and grunts; Donnie was even worse off, his eyes rolling back into his head at how perfectly Raph fit inside of him, rubbing against every single sensitive part of his ass as though made to do so, churning him up mentally and physically. Sound slowly turned distant and echoey the closer his orgasm became, and before he could even warn Raph of it, he was coming on himself and Raph's hand, moaning pornographically into the still, warm air. His vision whited out for a time and he couldn't hear anything until he began to come down from his post-coital high, where Raph was biting his shoulder and groaning as he pumped streams of hot sticky cum deep into his guts, his hips bucking forward repeatedly whilst he rode out his climax. Donnie had never seen him look so genuinely beautiful in his life.  
      He slowed to a stop and then pulled out, but remained in the same position, the both of them clinging to each other with heavy breaths and shivering limbs, Donnie staring at him rest his forehead on his shoulder and lick over the bites riddling his upper body. "Holy shit," He said, disbelief moreso than humour on the edge of his voice, "Holy _shit."_  
      His arms were let go off, the soreness in them as he lowered then to instead wrap around Raph's neck making him wince. "Y' hated it, didn't you?" Raph mumbled into his neck, his touch pulling away slightly.  
      "Didn't say that. It just... I was overwhelmed,"  
      Donnie stroked Raph's upper back and head, lightly dragging his nails over the heated skin; Raph bent to his touch, which threw him off a little, feeling his more aggressive brother lean into him and touch him so gently. It turned him on, if he was being honest, to have him be so submissive to him. However, he couldn't really think about that right now, as Raph was speaking. "'m sorry fer forcing you into this," His eyes were uncharacteristically soft.  
      "You didn't force me into anything. If I didn't want to have sex with you I would've knocked you out a long time ago." Donnie kissed him, pulling away to finish, eyes in Raph's, "It's ok, Raphie."  
      They kissed again, this time with much more vigor and meaning behind it; they held each other close, Raph's motions much more desperate than Donnie's were, but he didn't mind it. It was kind of hot to know that Raph wanted him as much as he did.  
      Strings of saliva connected their mouths together when they parted from the heated kiss—Donnie licked them away. Seeing Raph shiver when he did made him decide to do that more often. "C'mon, let's go home."  
      Shaking his head, Raph placed wet, open mouthed kisses over his neck and chest, running his hand down his body, breathing heavy. "No, I-I'm not done wid you yet,"  
      Those words had Donnie's groin warming back up, his stomach twisting into knots. However... "I want to be laying down, Raphie."  
      "...Alright, baby, whatever you say."  
      Donnie kissed him and dragged his lips to his ear, whispering in a tone that he hoped was lustful, _"心配しないで、いったん私たちが帰ったら、あなたが望む限り、私を持つことができます。"_  
      He felt Raph grow hard against his leg and simpered—he'd been hoping for that. In all honesty, it didn't actually matter if he was laying down or not, he just wanted to make Raph wait in hopes of getting him all riled up. He wanted to be dominated like he'd been earlier.  
      As they walked back home, with Raph squeezing his hand and watching him like a hawk, he knew he was going to get exactly that.


End file.
